


The Drifters

by Diana_Flynn



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Flynn/pseuds/Diana_Flynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta Mellark was the cookie cutter popular boy in his small town. Smart, quarterback, and dating the most beautiful girl in school. But his life was nothing but lies that made him feel hollow inside. On one hot summer day, it took two strangers coming into town, one a grey eyed girl, to feel his heart beat again and teach him what is really valuable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All That is Gold Does Not Glitter

**Author's Note:**

> I am finally adding this story from Prompts in Panem August 2014 Challenge. The theme was Yellow: Friendship.

The heat of the day was so repressive, so demanding of attention, he wondered if it might be an actual entity. The hot unyielding breeze swirled around him offering no relief, only the feeling of being caught in an oven. Peeta Mellark decided the impotent air conditioning was at least better than nothing, swiped his damp forehead with his forearm and went back into his parents bakery before he got in trouble again. 

“Peeta why the fuck aren’t you in here you good for nothing piece of shit?” Her words raked down his back just as harshly as the switch she prized more than her son.

He took a deep breath and pushed open the screen door to the kitchen. “Mom I was just taking out the garbage out back,” he answered as calmly as possible hands up in defense. But it wasn’t enough, it was never enough. She rushed him and slapped him hard across his face, and he knew there would be a red mark on his pale skin for at least an hour. He was surprised she did it during the daytime, usually she liked to make sure no one could see the marks she left. 

“No back talking. And it is ma’am to you. If I hear anymore shit from your mouth I’ll be sure your stepfather puts a belt to you next time. Now get out front. I have to visit some friends and I let your brothers go early due to the heat. Don’t close any sooner than we are supposed to, no leaving the bakery, and no giving freebies. This place better be spotless when I get back.” With that she was out the door without a further glance. 

The tinkle of a bell indicated someone had come in and all he could do was sigh and shake his head at his own cowardice at a woman half his size as he banged the door to the front of the bakery in frustration. Of course his brothers got the time off. They always got the time off. 

“Someone’s pissed off. Dude did you get slapped? I can see the hand print on your cheek,” was the instant greeting reply Peeta got on the other side of the door as he heard the smack of a basketball on the pristine white linoleum floors. Two of the last people he wanted to talk to were waiting by the counter, his football team members Cato and Marvel. He had to work with them on the field, but he didn't have to actually like the cocky bastards, although he pretended to.

So he did what he did best, pretend everything was fine and grinned. He rubbed his sore cheek and gave a bemused smile. “Yeah, I pissed off Glimmer again, I can't even remember what she was squawking about.”

“But I bet she's worth it right. It's the crazy hot ones that are the best in bed,” Cato answered with a satisfied smirk as he slapped the basketball hard on the linoleum again. Marvel, always the minion started making thrusting gestures, while sticking out his tongue. God, he just wanted them to leave. Although his lie wasn't too far from the truth actually, but Glimmer had slapped him last night, not today. 

"So if you're done with her..." Cato never finished his sentence because of what flitted outside the bakery window. More like who flitted before the window. 

He didn't know that just seeing someone could change his life forever but he knew it was irrevocably changed. There were two girls at the large window, the first was a fragile looking pre-teen, with mocha skin, and soulful brown eyes which were wide open in awe as she pressed her face to the window so she could get a good look at the display cupcakes rotating in front of her. But it was the second girl standing behind her, looking like a protective momma bird who had really caught his attention. She had to have been about his age, or he hoped so since he immediately had dirty thoughts that forced their way into his brain. She was petite with thick chocolate hair in a braid that swung like a pendulum behind her narrow waist. Her hips flared out perfectly in shorts so small he was sure some flesh must have peeped out at the bottom. She wore a loose faded orange tank-top that revealed her black bikini top under it holding up what he was pretty sure were perfect breasts. Her steps were lithe but cautious as she surveyed the bakery, taking stock of the boys inside, eyes flicking between them with a wary look. And he realized neither were wearing any shoes despite the heat radiating from the pavement. It didn't seem to bother them though, both almost birdlike in their movements - quick and light. But where the elder girl looked like a bird of prey, ready to fight or flight at any moment, the young one was curious and bright like a starling.

"Well fuck me, who is that sexy piece of ass that's outside," Cato's immediately exclaimed. Those would be the opposite words he would describe her. Beautiful, mysterious, lithe, heaven on earth would be more like it.

"Shut the fuck up," was Peeta's automatic response, feeling intensely and unexplainably protective. 

"Hey you can't call dibs Mellark," Cato snapped back, with a cackling Marvel behind him. "You already have someone keeping your cock nice and warm."

"We'll see you later Mellark. I have some people to welcome to our little town. But let's have a party at your house when your parents are away. Maybe I'll have someone to occupy one of your many bedrooms." He said this without giving Peeta a second glance, too busy looking at the girl pulling the younger one away. 

Peeta felt like a shackled animal as he saw Cato and Marvel make a beeline for them. They were already at the town water fountain by the time the boys caught up, dangling their small feet in the water. The older girl quickly jumped out right away as he addressed her, her lips were tight, and eyes sharp as she listened to what he had to say. 

His mother's words not to step out of the bakery was the lock that kept him confined as he watched the unfolding scene before him. But he mentally strained that lock with the growing look of displeasure on the older girl's face as Cato gestured with his cocky confidence. Her petite body was postured wide, as she blocked the smaller girl and obviously wanted him to move away.

Whatever she said to him, he could see Cato's facial expression change in that nasty way it always did before he called a girl a cunt or pushed a boy in a locker and Peeta's mental lock was finally broken. Without thinking he grabbed a tray and threw some cheese buns on it before swiftly walking out. 

"Hey there," he called out trying not to look urgent as he walked across the street. He went directly to the girls, completely bypassing Cato and his hiss of "What's your game Mellark?"

"Now what do you want?" the older girl more accused than asked as he reached her. The little dark girl behind her, craned her neck then eyes widened almost cartoonishly when she saw what was in his hand, and a planned formed. 

"Sorry, I just saw you across the street and thought you would like some samples," he answered with a cheery smile on his face, but only looking directly at the younger girl. She nodded yes, but another skeptical voice answered,

"Those don't look like samples." 

He rubbed his neck and finally glanced at her sheepishly. God, she was even more beautiful up close. He felt like someone punched him in the chest just by looking at her mercurial grey eyes. 

"Well, it's been slow. No one wants baked goods on a hot day like this, so you can't blame me for trying to draw you in with some of our specialities. These are cheese buns, but if you want to try something else, feel free to come in and pick out anything you'd like." He forced his tongue to stop moving because he was on the precipice of babbling. 

"We don't want any of your 'samples'," she answered.

"Fuck off Mellark," Cato hissed at him. 

"Please Katniss?" the little girl pleaded. 

"Can I have one too?" Marvel asked. 

Words came at him from all sides but he he only heard one - Katniss. Her name was Katniss. 

"Please Katniss?" the small girl repeated again. "We never get offers of free food. My stomach is rumbling."

The older girl looked between the two blonde boys. One was tall and angry, the other was stockier and with a pleasant smile she couldn't trust, but she knew she only had one choice to make. 

"Alright Rue, let's go see all these treats that makes your stomach rumble," she answered, giving the girl a small but sweet smile. 

"See you later Cato, say hi to the guys for me. And I'll try to remember to let you know when that party will be." It was a subtle threat but Cato got it. He was top dog at the school, if Peeta threw a party, and Cato wasn't invited, he was on the outs at school so this fight wasn't worth it. 

He tossed a cheese bun to a grinning Marvel and left a disgruntled Cato behind, he motioned for them to follow. Rue flew through the door, face immediately pressed against the glass display cases as she stared at the various delectable treats. 

"I can try anything?" she asked amazed. He laughed and replied she certainly could.

"Go wash your hands first Rue," Katniss replied and the girl went obediently through the marked door.

"So do you want to get in my pants too? Trying the nice guy angle?" She immediately turned to him with the accusation and he threw his hands up in surrender. Although he was ashamed to admit that yes, he desperately wanted to get into her pants, he wasn't looking for that to happen. He still had a girlfriend after all, and even how rocky their relationship was, he wouldn't do that to her. 

"No! Sorry I just know Cato and how he won't let up, so I thought you could use a reason to escape," he pleaded. He desperately wanted to see the look of distrust leave her eyes but he had to be satisfied with her posture loosening somewhat. 

"That's some friend you've got there," she answered.

"Yeah, if you happen to have an open definition of the word friend," he snorted and then it happened, she laughed. It was short, slightly bitter but it was there. It was beautiful and he made it happen. 

"Okay let's do this!" He heard behind him as Rue left the bathroom, and Katniss' laughter was a little lighter. 

"Alright come here and let's see what you want. And for you, I really do recommend the cheese buns," he said swinging the tray to her again. With a shy smile she picked it up and took a cautious bite. He tried to concentrate on the little girl, telling her what everything was, but his words were disjointed since he kept getting distracted by how Katniss consumed the bread and cheese. It was like he had given her a piece of heaven how her face lit at the taste. She took another bun while Rue was starting on her first pastry, and he leaned back, enjoying his job for the first time all summer. 

When Rue was on her second chocolate croissant Katniss licked the remaining grease off her fingers than looked at him guiltily. "I know you need sales from all this. You can't just give away food, but I only have four dollars on me. Could I buy day olds or something off you?" 

He looked at the crumpled dollars in her slightly shaking hands and he knew that was probably all the money she had left. So he just smiled and said certainly and to hold on while he got them from the back. He piled a paper bag high with all the fresh pastries waiting to be displayed. He made sure to put some hearty nut rolls, pot pies, and chicken stuffed pastries so they had something substantial. He twisted the bag tight hoping she wouldn't open it there and realize they were fresh. 

He came back and handed it to Rue's waiting arms who smiled at him before launching herself at him. "Thank you so much!" she said into his stomach, squeezing him tight and he flailed his arms slightly before hugging her back too. An untapped emotion bubbled up he couldn't put his finger on until she released him. Affection. He never had it in his entire life, he never really gave it either since there was no one who would appreciate it. This girl gave him pure affection and he found himself wanting to return it. He looked up at the older girl and he felt like she understood what was going on in his mind. He could almost hear her answer, 'yes that is what that girl does to you.'

"Thank you so much for the samples. What is your name?" 

"I'm Peeta," he answered, uncertain he could say anymore past the lump in his throat. 

"Thank you Peeta. I'm Katniss and this is Rue. You don't know what this means to use." Before he could say anything else she was out the door. 

_____________________________

The crickets beat out their rhythm in the hot night air. It was dead quiet in their small town at 1 a.m. The only sounds besides the hum of wings were distant engines accelerating down the highway, the train in the far off distance and the slurp of Glimmers mouth as she bobbed up and down Peeta's cock. 

This was her way of apologizing for laying viciously into him the other night. Well not apologizing but her way of making him forget about it. Whenever they got into it, which was a almost every other day, the next time she saw him she'd kneel almost in penitence, unzipping his pants and saying "Let's not fight baby." It was like a broken record and tonight was no different. Knowing his routine, when he was smoking in the dark alley beside his house, she approached him, pushing him forcefully against the hard surface of the gwall before promptly kneeling before him. This had always worked to mend their relationship, but not tonight. 

As he looked down at his fingers curled into her heavily hair-sprayed blonde hair, he realized he felt nothing for this girl. He was just going through the motions because he was supposed to be with her. The mindless repetition of society pushed them together. He was the quarterback of the football team and she was the head cheerleader and most popular girl in school, it was obvious they were perfect for each other. 

Here was this girl deep throating him until her lips practically ticked his hair, but all he could see was their life flashing before his eyes - graduation, state college, marriage, babies, taking over the bakery and constant fighting just like his parents before his father left, ran away more like it. He suddenly felt like he was suffocating. 

"Are you okay Peeta," she asked after releasing him, but leaving her hand stroking his balls. It was obvious to both that he was nowhere close to finishing. 

"Sorry Glimmer I just have a lot on my mind tonight," he tried to explain. 

"Well let me make you forget," she said in a sexy whisper before whipping off her tank-top, revealing she wasn't wearing a bra. And her breast were beautiful, heavy with bright pink nipples. But he couldn't help bringing Katniss' to mind, her tank-top riding up a bit displaying a slight patch of olive skin. 

"That's my boy," replied Glimmer encasing him with her mouth again. This time he was so hard he knew he would explode in a couple of minutes. He would feel guilty that it was because he was thinking of Katniss if it wasn't for the fact his mind was preoccupied with thinking of what she would look like peering up at him in the same position. And without any warning to Glimmer he exploded hard, gripping her head tightly too him so she was forced to take all of him. 

"Do you feel better now baby?" she said wiping her mouth. She had called him a worthless cocksucker earlier in the day because he hadn't bought her the gold necklace she wanted. No apologies now for her demands, so no he did not feel better, just hollow.

"I want out Glimmer," he said tersely while he zipped up his pants. It was wrong of him to just go through the motions and let her do that and the guilt hit him right in the chest.

"What the hell Peeta!" And then they got in it, an all out fight ripping through the silent streets for what he knew was the last time. He was sure his brothers were listening in, and probably snickering. His step-father was probably passed out drunk, and thankfully his mom was blissfully in valium land. So he felt free to tell her the truth, that he thought she was a shallow bitch and he was done with being her whipping boy. And after she called him a cocksucker yet again and tromped away, the night settled back into blissful silence. This time he felt slightly less hollow, he still felt like he was missing something, but it was a start. 

He pulled out another cigarette from his back pocket, lit it and enjoyed the almost painful burn in his lungs. Football training was starting soon, and he knew this would be one of his last times to indulge in being imperfect. 

"You know smoking will kill you."

"Shit! Learn to warn a person you're there!" He whipped around to see Katniss leaning against a wall at the edge of the alley, arms crossed in front of her, in her same outfit as earlier, but this time she had a pair of old worn converse on her feet and her hair was loose around her shoulders. He couldn't believe she could get any more alluring. He felt his neck turn red at his startled reaction to her voice, not hiding very well how much she frightened him. 

"I just did." She said simply. 

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was exploring the town. It's hard not to be drawn to the verbal sparring that was just going on."

"And how much did you actually see?" he asked panicking about what she might have witnessed proceeding the fight.

She just shrugged like nothing bothered her. "I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd take a walk. And I heard enough to know what you were doing before she called you a cocksucker. Although really, isn't it the other way around?" 

He barked out a laugh at that one. "Well aren't you something? So what can I do for you, Katniss is it?" Like he'd forget her name. 

She bit her lip and looked ashamed, like she was afraid to ask, so he steeled himself for whatever came out of her mouth. 

"Do you happen to need some help at the bakery? Washing dishes or something? For a few days?" The sad look on his eyes said everything but she needed him to say it first.

"Sorry, I would if I could. Really. But my stepdad and mom run the place and they don't even pay me. And you wouldn't want to work for them anyway, they're assholes."

Her slumped shoulders said everything. She didn't even look at him as she turned around to walk away. He could feel something ready to break in his chest as she stepped into the darkness and he wondered how he got so attached to this girl so fast. 

"Hey wait up," he said jogging towards her. "Would you umm, want to hang out, if you're staying up that is. I'm not ready to go back there." She looked at him, really looked at him, not saying a word and he felt almost stripped bare by her eyes. Like she was seeing things he was unable to hide from all others. 

"Okay. But I have to get back to Rue, if you don't mind hanging out with her too," she asked warily.

"No, definitely not," he told her honestly. 

They silently walked through the streets as he followed her, but it didn't feel awkward like he thought it would. It felt easy like words weren't necessary between them. They soon were out of his little town and winding up a dirt path through the forest until they reached an open meadow where a tiny two person tent was tucked in near the trees and a campfire sparked cheerfully. He wanted to ask them what they were doing alone out here, what they were obviously running from. But it wasn't his place to ask and he instinctively knew he would be shut out if he did. Becoming friends with these girls felt much more important than knowing their secrets.

"Nice little spot you've got here," he said instead. 

"Yeah, I can't believe we found this place. But we'll have to move on tomorrow since I can't find a job." She said it with no pity for herself, it was just a small but important fact that wasn't open for questions. 

There was a movement in the tent before a mop of curly hair popped out, followed by "Katniss, I was worried about..." But her sentence dropped when she saw Peeta standing next to her friend.

"Hey it's Peeta Bread!" she said affectionately before running up and hugging him. There it was again, pure unquestionable affection. He wanted to tell her not to give it away so freely, but he was too busy enjoying the feeling of being given something special. 

"Have you come to hang with us for awhile?" He nodded yes, and she pulled him along chatting away how exciting this was because they never made new friends. 

"So now that you have him, what would you like to do Little Bird?" Katniss asked, her face alight with amusement. 

"Hmmm," Rue contemplated, swinging on her heels and tippy toes as she thought. "How about hide and seek?" 

Peeta couldn't help but laugh. "Aren't you too old for hide and seek? Maybe eleven or twelve?"

"Thirteen in fact," she said proudly, puffing out her chest. "And I don't think you should ever be too old to play hide and seek." 

"Alright then, let's do this," was his reply, rubbing his hands together. 

And that is what they did. Laughing and dodging each other, weaving between trees in the dark of night. Peeta was terrible at it because he stomped so loud, the girls were always able to evade him. Katniss was so quiet she was on him before he could even flinch from a spot. He had never laughed so much in his life. When both girls found him and pounced on him at once, tickling his sides, he waved the white flag of surrender and they went to the campfire to relax for the rest of the night. Rue told terrible ghost stories, they played gin rummy, Katniss brought her guitar and played an old folk song, humming along softly. He was a goner. Time speed by and soon it was almost 4 a.m., Rue was asleep with her head on his lap and curled into his warmth. 

"Hey, look up," Katniss said. They had been talking softly for awhile, revealing the simple things they liked and didn't liked, watching the fireflies bumble around them. He craned his head back, and the deep darkness before the dawn made the stars sparkle that much brighter. Falling stars streaked the sky as the Milky Way shined in all it's full glory and he made a wish. 

"My god, why have I never noticed the stars could be so bright?" he said in awe.

"Because you are too busy being cluttered by what's down here." Katniss said looking at him and smiling softly. "I know because it was the same way for me too."

"Katniss, why..." he so desperately wanted to know more, but she shook her head no at him, and he stopped. 

"Let's not ruin tonight. There is so much that can and will drag us down." Her movements were swift as she took his hand and bared the inside of his wrist up, displaying a round burn mark that he lied and said was from the ovens. But her eyes said she knew better. "Let's not bring reality here when tonight has been so good," she answered. And she was right. It had been a good night. More than that, the best night he had ever had. Everything that made him feel empty felt so far away and he didn't want to talk about it and he certainly didn't want to go back to it. 

"Thank you Katniss, for tonight. Thank you for letting me join you." They stared at each other and then what he felt like a miracle happen. She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. It was so brief he didn't have time to react but it was there and he closed his eyes already recalling her soft chapped lips on his own. 

"You're welcome Peeta," she said softly before she lay her head down on her arm and closed her eyes before he had even pried his own back open. 

He definitely couldn't sleep after that. He wanted to replay that innocent pure kiss over and over again. He lay back and stared at the stars slow progression across the stars, his dusty heart feeling like it was beating for the first time in his life. He imagined a paint brush in his hand, recreating the sparkle of the stars in a dark sky, with two innocent sleeping shadows sleeping below them. He ached for a canvas and paint at that very moment. He hadn't drawn so much as a stick figure since his father left. He had been the only person who cared about what he did that didn't involve sports. But right now, the world seemed so much bigger than the hamlet he grew up in, and he realized he deserved more from life. He didn't have to live by the rules. And his decision was made. 

He pulled himself up slowly between the two sleeping girls and made his way out of the meadow. He looked back and to his surprise they did not stir one bit from his movements. He didn't let himself think as he turned away and walked back into town. The further his steps took him, the more his heart hurt not to be around them. 

Obsidian blue tinged the sky indicated the dawn was approaching. He needed to make it home fast before he was caught. Luckily he was the only one up before dawn to get the bakery ready so all he to do was make sure he didn't wake anybody up. The house was completely silent as he opened up the garage, revealing his brand new black Chevy Silverado his father had sent him for his birthday. He would rather have had the man himself but right now the car would would do. He loaded it up with a large 5 man tent, a camp stove, camp chairs, fishing tackle, anything he found to be useful, and shut the cover. The hard part was walking into his mother's room, afraid every step would wake her naked form as she lay draped over her husband Cray. That man was the only person on his earth he wished would stop breathing and he wouldn't have not one drop of remorse. But as he suspected, they both had too much of their poison of choice and neither was close to waking up. 

He stepped quietly to her safe and entered the combination she didn't know he had. The click of the opening handle echoed through the room but his mother just mumbled into her husbands chest then everything was still again. He pulled the keys to the truck his mother never let him drive and the neat stack of bills that equaled roughly $30K. He figured she was getting a deal because she never paid him his entire life working 40-60 hours at the bakery. At least that much he deserved. At the last minute he wrote a hasty note and put it in the safe. Hopefully it would stop them from looking for him. His room was next. He only took a duffle of clothes and the art supplies he had stuffed under his bed over a year ago. He pulled out his phone and left it on the dresser. There was not one contact on there he would want to call.

He should have felt sad when he pulled out of the driveway. He didn't say goodbye to anyone, and the only thing he knew they would feel was anger and resentment at his departure. But he felt at peace, like everything was falling into place. He made one last stop at the bakery to grab some more food before he drove the truck up the dusty path that Katniss and himself had walked up only a few hours before. Orange of dawn tinged the sky as he pulled into the meadow. Remnants of fog lingered on the ground, sparkling with the sun peeping through the trees. Katniss was standing there, Rue still asleep on the ground next to her. Her squint of trepidation turned into relief when she saw him step out of the truck, and he knew this would be the first thing he painted when he had the chance. The orange of the sky, the grey of the fog, the speckled yellow of dandelions in dark green grass, and the light glow of sun through her brown hair. 

"I thought you had left," she said shakily when he got close enough. He bent down next to her and snapped one of the little yellow flowers, and pushed it behind her ear. Her hands were opening and closing like she didn't know what to do with them so he grabbed them with his own. 

"I went home to get my things. I was hoping that I could come with you. If you'll allow it."

A true smile broke out on her face that was more beautiful than the dawn on her back. "Yes, I'll allow it," she said before they closed the distance and he enveloped her in hug. 

"You know, this is all I can give you. Friendship, companionship. I hope you can live with that Peeta," she said into his chest and he rested his cheek in the crook of her neck. 

"That's all I want Katniss." And he meant it, as he hugged her tightly. Maybe there would be more later, but he needed to find himself first. He just wanted to be around people he cared for and would return it. He wanted to not feel hollow anymore. 

 

By the time his brothers stumbled to the bakery and found it firmly closed, he was miles from their town. When his mother and stepfather finally dragged themselves out of bed, grumbled at him being a lazy good for nothing he was out of the county. By the time they discovered the truck was gone, money was missing, and realized he wasn't coming back, he was already out of the state. 

All the windows and sunroof of his truck were open, letting the fresh morning air swirl in as Rue sat with her hand extended out the passenger window like she was an airplane. Katniss' head was on his shoulder, and her hand gripped his thigh as she snored softly. He felt full, warm and happy as he drove down an unfamiliar road to destinations unknown.

_All that is gold does not glitter,_  
Not all those who wander are lost;  
The old that is strong does not wither,  
Deep roots are not reached by the frost.  
From the ashes a fire shall be woken,  
A light from the shadows shall spring;  
Renewed shall be blade that was broken,  
The crownless again shall be king.  
-J.R.R. Tolkien 


	2. You're a red string tied to my finger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written for the final Prompts in Panem, Day 6: Peeta’s Paintbox - Violet. Originally titled Drifters-Crossroads.

She was whirling, barely contained like the flames that she was dancing next to. She was hypnotic in her graceful and easy movements. Her limbs move with an energy and lightness that takes his breath away. Her hair was free from the usual braid that confined it. And he ached to touch the golden skin that glowed in the fire light in her small tank top and jean shorts. He rarely got to see her so free. Katniss Everdeen was happy. 

Peeta Mellark, the former star quarterback and current runaway was sitting on a sand dune above the bonfire party that has been created for Rue, Katniss and himself as a farewell. Most of the night he was successful in looking happy and relaxed but he was just too goddamn tired to continue. He couldn’t do it anymore. He wished he were as happy as his two girls. The companions that had become his entire world since he left his small town three months before. 

So there he was sitting above it all looking at the joy around him, making intricate knots that Finnick taught him on a piece of rough rope. Rue did bring a flicker of a smile onto his face as he saw her bounce around little Finn. She made the toddler giggle and wave his arms as they both danced around Katniss. He should join them in their final hours with Annie, Finnick and the other friends who made them so welcome for over a month. But he felt like he’d just bring everyone down. He stared up at the violet sky while it lost its last bit of color and all he could think about was the one call he should have never made. The one home. 

“Why would you do this to me?” His mother cried making is heart feel like it would break. “You were the one who was going to college. You were going succeed and become a football star. You are the one with the most potential. But you are too much like your father. A loser. A runaway. I saw it written all over you. I tried so hard to beat it out of you, now I know you were a waste of my time. How could you do this to me?”

She was crying. She never cried. And it made him doubt everything he ever thought about her.  
She had made his life miserable for as long as he could remember. No matter how much he tried, how good he was, how smart he was, how athletic he was, it was never enough. The only parent to stick around and she made sure he felt worthless. But now she was saying he was the one who had the most potential? He didn’t know what to feel anymore. 

“Katniss, sing us a song. Please, one more time!” Someone yelled out. The party hushed as they waited for Katniss to sing, the only sound was the crackle of the fire and the breaking waves. She looked up at Peeta and he gave her an encouraging smile. And then it was magic. He had only heard her a couple times before and every time he felt like his heart would burst out of his chest. He didn’t quite know how to explain the emotion he felt whirling inside of him. It was unbelievably wonderful and terrible at the same time. 

In his entire seventeen years he felt more alive and happy than in the last three month. He knew that abandoning his family would be considered a mistake. But traveling with no place to land, finding odd jobs to keep the money going, he found a home with those two girls, and it was hard to see it as one. 

Why did he call home? Now all he could wonder is what he had to offer them. Would Katniss finally see what his own family had seen since he was a child? That he was a loser, a tag-a-long who should be left behind. Maybe he should just go home and be the son he promised his mother he’d be. Maybe he was doing Katniss a disservice just roaming with her when they both needed to face reality. He still didn’t know her own past, but by the nightmares that were only quelled when he slept by her side, he knew it wasn’t an easy one. 

“Hey man, how are you doing?” He felt a clap on his shoulder that made him jump, as Finnick sat down at his side. So deep in his thoughts he didn’t realize that handsome fisherman had walked up to him. 

“I’m good.” he said simply, knowing he didn’t sound very convincing. Finnick’s expression reflected that.

“You can tell me. What’s eating you up tonight?”

Peeta wasn’t ready to spill out how worthless he was feeling. So he decided to go with the second thing on his mind. 

“It’s just hard leaving here, you know? We’ve been moving around so much and it’s been great, but how long are we going to do it?” 

“Stay here then. You know Annie and I don’t want you to go. You can stay with us until you can support yourself. This can be your home.”

“We promised Rue we’d help her find her family. I don’t want to disappoint her. And you’d get tired of me anyway,” he said with a dry chuckle. “It’s time to move on.”

Finnick nodded his head even if it didn’t look like he agreed. They sat in companionable silence as the party continued below them. “Well remember you do have a home here if you ever need one. Don’t forget that.” Peeta nodded, and they clasped hands before Finnick got up and made his way to his wife and child. He swung his son high making him squeal in delight as his wife laughed at the sight. 

Peeta got up himself, brushing the sand off his legs, but headed in the opposite direction. He didn’t want to bring down the mood so he made his way to his truck, jumping into the truck bed, lay back, and tucked his hands underneath his head as he looked up at the stars. His brain was like a pendulum swinging from his past to his present. His heart and mind battling for what was the right decision. His mind spun from his classmates, football, bakery, his mother’s sharp tongue, camping along a vast lake, Finnick’s fishing boat, long hours on the road, Rue’s giggle, Katniss’ scowl, Katniss’ warm body nestled next to him. 

He did not know how long he was staring at the sky slowly moving above him when he felt the truck make a tiny dip and the sound of tiny bare feet hit the metal grooves next to him. She slipped down next to his unmoving body. His eyes tracked her as she made a comfortable home in the side of his body. Like so many nights before she lay her head on the crook of his shoulder, her leg sliding over his, her small hand emanating warmth over his heart. He could smell her coconut sun tan lotion mingling with scent of sand and her own sweet earthy musk making him twitch in his pants. He swallowed hard trying to control it and prayed she didn’t notice. 

“You were missed,” she said. She didn’t ask why he left early, or if he was doing okay, but he understood what she meant beyond the simple words she always gave. She was not good with words, which was often not easy for him to deal with in the beginning. Thank god for Rue’s always chatty nature. But he had learned that her actions spokes volumes. He appreciated her lack of words now. Instead of asking “what’s wrong” she stroked his stomach and curled tightly into him. He realized she cared so deeply, protecting him in a way he had never felt before. He just wished it translated to love.

“I’m sorry,” he said, turning his head to kiss her on the forehead. 

“Do you mind if I join you?” she asked timidly. “The party is winding down and Rue is sleeping over at Finnick and Annie’s. 

“Of course,” he answered.

They looked up at the deep blue sky. The stars were so bright as they twinkled down at them. The crash of the waves lulling both of them into a deep comfort despite the hard surface they were laying on. 

“Do you know the constellations?” he asked her almost dreamily. He just wanted to her her melodic voice. He wished she would sing again, but he was lucky to have heard her once this night. 

“Sit up,” she said, getting up on her own. He did as he was told and could only stare as she opened the back window of the truck so she could wiggle her way in a bit to grab something. 

“You know the door is unlocked,” he said hearing her grunt in the effort to reach something in the back seat. 

“I’m lazy,” was the muffled reply. Her beautiful round ass swayed as she struggled to pull herself out again. He hid a groan as he adjusted his pants before she caught on how turned on she made him. What he would give to turn her around and pin her, kissing her breathless. But from the beginning she had made it clear she wanted to only be friends. She even encouraged him to be with other girls. He had been with a couple at first, but it just didn’t feel right. He hated the look in Katniss’ eyes the next day. He’d rather go without than see that look again. 

“Success!” she said brandishing a flashlight in one hand and a sharpie in another. 

“And what are those for,” he said laughing, probably for the first time that day. 

“For your constellations of course,” she said like it was the most obvious answer in the world. “Now take off your shirt,” she ordered, ignoring the quizzical look on his face. But he complied, pulling his shirt over his head, feeling strangely vulnerable as she settled behind him. He waited in anticipation, before he felt the whisper of fingertips on his skin, making his muscles twitch from the pleasure of her gentle touch.

A beam of light flicked on next to his right shoulder and he tracked it’s path to the sky. It started to circle around five stars in the sky as Katniss started her speak. “Peeta do you see those five stars right there?”

“The ones that form an X?”

“Yes. That is called Cygnus. Otherwise known as the Northern Cross.” He let out a tiny yelp as the cold marker hit five distinct points on his back before pulling across his skin. 

“What are you doing,” he asked trying to turn around, but her left hand squeezed his shoulder in a way to say not to move. 

“I’m connecting the dots,” she answered with a small laugh. He realized she was making a constellation from the freckles on his back. “Cygnus is the greek work for swan. Swans represent transformation and change. A beautiful one.” 

He didn’t know but her voice took a dreamy musical quality so he silently listened and felt her her track more dots and lines on his back as she continued showing him the constellations. 

“And that cluster over there is Pegasus,” she continued. “Pegasus represents the greatest height of accomplishment. The constellation Cepheus is the king amongst the stars.”

“Is that the big dipper right there?” Peeta asked suddenly recognizing it. He saw her slender legs wrap around his lap as the marker yet again marked his skin.”

“You’re correct. But did you know that it was also Callisto, the Great Bear? Callisto was a woman who made a mistake. She was turned into a bear for the love of Zeus.” Her tone took on a sad quality when she said this and he wondered if there is a part of her past she was thinking of. There was so much more to learn about her. He squeezed her knee and she put her chin on his shoulder in response.”

“How do you know so much about this?” He asked. 

“My father. He knew every single constellation in the sky. He used to take me out camping in the summer.” Her voice is tight and he didn’t miss her use of the past tense. He hated that his simple question would cause her pain. He again wondered how he could ever deserve her. She seemed as beautiful and unreachable as the stars overhead. 

“Thank you for sharing with me,” was his inadequate reply. 

“But I’m not done yet,” she answered. “He saw the beam of light stay transfixed on one star. While he stared up at it, he felt a single strong pressure on his back at the nap of his neck.

“That’s the little dipper correct?”

“Well yes, but I want you to look at the last star on the tale. That is the North Star - Polaris.”

“That’s the one sailors used to guide them at night?”

“Yes.” Katniss answered laying the flashlight next to them and wrapped her arms around his torso. “Did you know the Pawnee Indians called it The Chief Star? It represented guardianship, stability, and leadership.” 

Her hand started to make soft firm strokes on his stomach. It soothed him but caused a fire deep in his belly at the same time that he didn’t think would ever be quenched. 

“Peeta I know I suck about telling you how I feel, but I just wanted you to know you are my Cygnus, Pegasus, and Cepheus. You are most of all my Chief Star. You never waver. You guide me. You anchor me. I know you were thinking about going home. And you probably should instead of wasting your time with me but I just wanted to tell you that… well that.”

He didn’t expect this from her. It was overwhelming. He never realized she thought of him like that. He never felt adequate his entire life. But here she was telling him he was her Chief Star. It was wonderful and scary at the same time. 

“You mean that?” He could feel his voice crack as unexpected tears spilled from his eyes and down his face, faster than he could wipe them up. His stomach shuddered as he tried to control himself, deeply embarrassed. 

She got up on her knees and came around to his front, wrapping her legs around him again and took his face in her hands. He looked deep into her silver eyes and he was surprised to see that they were wet with tears too. 

“I mean it Peeta. I mean it so much it scares me,” she said wiping the tears from his cheeks. “I would follow you back to that terrible town of yours. Just stay with me.” 

All he could do was nod his head for a moment, gulping down sobs he was still trying to control. She hugged him tight, rubbing his back as he wrapped his own large arms around her petite frame. He thought he was doing a good job hiding from her his insecurities but he should have known she could see. Not only that, she cared for him deeply. He wasn’t just a tag-a-long. 

“Always,” he finally managed to say. 

She pulled away to search his eyes, and she saw the truth in that one word because she broke out into a big smile. He couldn’t take it anymore and descended on her lips for the kiss he desired since he first met her and which she eagerly accepted. The kiss was wet and salty, but the sweetest one he had ever shared with another woman, holding so much promise from each touch of their lips. 

They finally broke away, panting for breath, and Katniss touched her swollen lips before breaking out a very uncharacteristic giggle. “I never knew it could feel that way.” 

“Me neither,” Peeta answered letting out a chuckle.

“Peeta. Can you wait for me. I’m not ready yet to… you know,” she says tentatively. 

“Of course. Besides when you are ready, I would like to do it in a big comfortable bed. To show you how much you mean to me.” 

“I don’t know. I think it’s nice here under the stars,” she answered wrapping her arms around his neck and looking up. 

He pulled her chin down so she could look at him again. “Well we can compromise on that. ...When you’re ready.” And not a moment sooner, he thought. She nodded before moving forward to kiss him again. They ended up on their sides, wrapped around each other, taking their time until their lips were too tender to continue. 

They lay in their usual position, Katniss right where she belonged, head on his chest as they watched the stars continue their slow trek across the sky. And then she started singing, a song he knew was meant just for him. 

You're a red string tied to my finger  
A little love letter I carry with me  
You're sunlight  
Smoke rings and cigarettes  
Outlines and kisses for silverscreens  
Oh, dear, never saw you coming  
Oh, my, look what you have done  
You're my favourite song  
Always on the tip of my tongue  
Oh, well, you own me with whispers like poetry  
Your mouth is a melody I memorize  
So sweet  
I hear it go everywhere I go  
Day and night  
Oh, dear, never saw you coming  
Oh, my, look what you have done  
You're my favourite song  
Always on the tip of my tongue  
The tip of my tongue  
When she finished the song, he gave her one more final kiss, knowing it didn’t in the least convey how happy she had made him. She sighed in contentment before she nestled deeper into him until he heard her soft breaths indicating she was asleep. But he couldn't sleep. He was wide awake, and alive, and feeling greater than the sea next to them. He would not go home. They would take Rue to find her family and then he would follow Katniss to the ends of the earth. She was his home now, and that was the only thing that mattered. He stayed that way watching the obsidian sky until it turned into violet indicating that dawn was soon to come. And then he closed his eyes. 

Song is Tip of My Tongue by The Civil Wars

Image that inspired me to write this prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is supposed to be open ended so I'm not sure if I will be writing another chapter. I hope you enjoy it though. You can follow me on tumblr at dianaflynn22.

**Author's Note:**

> So I am intending to add more chapters to this story. I have no set plot line except for beginning and end. I want to see where this one takes me. And I am very interested to see what reader suggestions are. So comments are always welcome. 
> 
> Also thank you always to my beta demona424. You always ratchet up my work to be even better. (Tumblr: drivebyanon)
> 
> Lastly, I am finally being active on my tumblr: dianaflynn22. Please check me out and follow me. I will be adding drabbles that I don't add here along with previews of chapters I am working on. Right now it has an excerpt from the next chapter of Kitty Ranch. So please check it out!


End file.
